Bachlor
by MindfulDeception
Summary: [Yaoi]This is basicly my own twist of the bachlor. With all the Naruto characters.


Disclaimer: -steals Itachi- Muhahahaha he's mine now, MINE!!!!! Muhahaha... -gets knocked out by Itachi-

Itachi: As you can see she does not own me or Naruto

Me: Yes I... -gets knocked out again-

Itachi: She doesn't know what she's saying just ignore her.

Naruto: What happened to Kiraa?

Itachi: Look Naruto ramen.

Naruto: Where??? -runs off to look for ramen-

Itachi: -sighs- I'm surrounded by idiots

A/N: Sorry about the mindless talking it helps me think. Oh and I have only seen a couple episodes of the bachelor so it may or may not be how the bachelor is. Now on with the story. I may not own Naruto but I do own this story line ; )

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha looked himself over in the mirror. He was clothed in a black tight fitting jeans with chains hanging off of them, a navy blue shirt with a black jacket. He had on three silver earrings in his right ear and two in his left. His fingernails were painted black making his skin look paler than it really was.

He was ready for tonight. The night he had been waiting for. It was when he would find someone that he loved. Six people would be spending their days in his mansion, fighting for a chance to marry him. A smirk came to the raven's face, it was all too good.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the stairs before all the people in the mansion, most of them were talking, but a blonde haired man seemed to be the loudest. Another man with blood red hair was leaning against a wall watching what was going on but not saying anything. Everyone seemed to analogize his presence at the same time, all looking up at him in awe.

"So that's him." A man with long black hair said to the red head, who nodded back.

"He's so hot." A pink haired woman whispered to the blonde haired woman next to her.

The loud blonde haired male was staring at him, his mouth slightly ajar, while the short black haired woman next to him blushed.

"Welcome contestants." Said Kakashi, his foster father. "This young man you see here is Sasuke Uchiha. The one you all will be fighting over." Kakashi got serious, "But you all should be warned, another man is within these halls and he may or may not take a liking to one of you. If you fall for him, you can not have Sasuke." Kakashi grinned. "Now on with the game."

Everyone went to their room numbers that they had gotten earlier. All the contestants had a different room on the second floor.

* * *

Naruto jumped on his bed, the sheets were silk, and so very soft. He buried his head into the pillows, and then turned over staring at the ceiling. Contrary to belief Naruto was actually smart, he just didn't show it because a lot of people made fun of him. He was coming up with a plan to wipe the other contestants out. He would start with the pink haired girl and her friend and then the short black haired girl and then work on the hardest of them all, the two other boys. He grinned; this was going to be so fun.

* * *

Gaara set his gourd next to his bed and looked at his surroundings. Everything was expensive, the walls were painted a dark blue and the sheets on the bed were black. Gaara cracked his knuckles and thought up a plan to destroy his opponents. At the back of his mind he wondered who the other man in the house was, but he shook it off thinking of a plan. He would deal first with the loudmouth blonde and then the short black haired girl, and then the two friends the ones with pink and blonde haired girls. Then finally he would deal with the man that was standing next to him today. An evil grin came to his face.

* * *

Neji threw his suit case to the corner of his room and collapsed on the soft bed, he was exhausted. He could never sleep on planes, he never knew why, but no matter how hard he tried sleep just wouldn't come. He yawned, he would think of some plan later, after he knew how everyone acted. He set his alarm for two hours and let sleep consume him.

* * *

Hinata smiled as she saw the room. "Pretty." She said in awe. The room was basically the opposite of the boys it had no black in it what so ever and was painted a light blue. The bed sheets were a light pink and the rug was white. She slipped off her shoes and wriggled her toes in the soft carpet. It was all so pretty. She hoped to make friends with some of the people, she figured the pink haired girl was the best place to start... or maybe the loud blonde haired boy. She didn't know, she would decide later. Just like her cousin she was never the one to sleep in planes but for an entirely different reason. She was scared they would crash while she was asleep. Hinata flopped on the bed and pulled the covers over her -after setting her alarm- and fell asleep.

* * *

"HE'S MINE INO PIG!!!!" Sakura screamed at her blonde haired friend. They had wanted a room together, because they were so good of friends... as long as they weren't fighting over a boy. They were of course fighting over a certain Uchiha and had traded insults for a good hour.

"LIKE HE WOULD EVER LIKE SOMEONE WITH BIG A FOREHEAD AS YOURS!!!" Ino screamed back, chucking a pillow at Sakura.

The pillow hit Sakura in the face and she threw it back at her yelling, "WELL HE WOULD NEVER TAKE A GIRL WHO BLEACHED HER HAIR!!!"

Ino gasped, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK! YOU KNOW I DON'T BLEACH MY HAIR."

"Sorry." Sakura muttered, she had taken it a little to far.

"It's been a long time, we haven't fought over a boy like this... in like two years." Ino said running her hands through her hair.

"I know. But we shouldn't be fighting with each other." An evil grin came to Sakura's lips. "We should gang up on the others."

Ino slapped Sakura a high-five, "You come up with the most evil plans."

Sakura gave a small bow, "Thank you."

They both burst into laughter, as they plotted.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone Please R&R.


End file.
